More and more users are turning to network-based resources, such as electronic marketplaces, to purchase items. A network-based resource may provide a user experience unmatched by a more traditional brick and mortar store. For example, the network-based resource may offer a larger and more diverse selection of items. Further, for some of the items, there may be a number of sellers with different offers. As such, a consumer may not only obtain items from an available rich selection, but may also obtain the items at preferred offers.
Typically, a seller may operate a computing device to access a network-based resource and list items with different offers as available for ordering from the network-based resource. A consumer may similarly operate a computing device to access the network-based resource, search for available items, get related descriptions, and purchase one or more items accordingly. Thereafter, purchased items may be delivered to an address or location identified by the consumer.